Rose garden
by mikkymouse
Summary: Cassie Summers is in love with her best friend Nick Jonas. Secretly, he is in love with her. Do they get together? Much better then summaries, I can't write summaries worth beans, sorry! Really Long chapters, too! I would appreciate reviews, please!
1. After the Dance

**Cassie's Point of View**

There was a strange silence in the air as I stood up to go look in the mirror. I was unsure how to feel at this moment in time. My beautiful blue dress had spent two long months in my closet waiting to be worn to to this dance. Now, it was ruined. This whole night had been a mistake. A single tear slid down my cheek and landed in my charcoal balck hair that I had just taken out of a ponytail. A hand flew to my necklace, a simple silver chain with a heart locket dangling off of it. My name was engraved on the little locket. Angrily, I unhooked it and let it sit in the palm of my hand for a while.

''Cassie, we need to talk.'' There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

''Go away! I don't want to see you!'' I yelled, throwing my locket at the door.

''I know you're upset but please listen to me. I'm sorry about the dance-''

''The dance that I spent almost half a year preparing for? My first real dance? The one you spent dancing with my ex-best friend? The one that you ruined? Go away, Nick.'' I breathed, more tears pouring down my face.

''It wasn't like that! I never meant to hurt you. Will you at least let me explain? Can you open the door for an apology? I will stand out here all night if I have to.''

Okay, so I am getting ahead of myself here. My name is Cassie Summers, and I have been in love with my best friend since we were in sixth grade. His name is Nick Jonas. My mother and father had no clue. They just thought we were good friends, so they let Nick join us for dinner, parties, my birthday, christmas, and everything in between. Nick had no idea either. Luckily, my parents did not let him into my room, so he couldn't see the sketch I drew of him a long time ago. I was always a good artist, but this turned out perfect. From Nick's perfect chocolate ringlets to his beautiful smile, I drew it all. I had it framed and placed on my wall. I did this with most of my art, but this picture of Nick was so different. Just by looking at it, you could tell it was done in a very loving way.

During my freshman year, I started getting into a lot of trouble. I went to parties and things... the bad kind. Sometimes, it was a good thing I was friends with Nick. He bailed me out of a lot of trouble. Maybe I wasn't entirely sure what I was feeling for him until then. It seems a logical idea for me to start there, so I think I will.


	2. Secrets

**Cassie's Point of View**

''Cassie, it's the first day of school, time to wake up!'' Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

''I'm up, I'm up.'' I sighed deeply, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. When I was satisfied with what I had decided to wear, I made my way down the stairs.

''See you when I get home, mom. Tell dad the same.''

''I will. Have a good day. Say hi to Nick for me.''

''I will.'' I blushed, snatching my leather shoulderbag from the coat racks and slipping on my converse. I touched the necklace Nick had given me for my birthday this June. I remember that school had let out for the summer already, so he ran to my house in the pouring rain to give me this gift. I nearly cried when I saw it was a silver heart locket with my name engraved on the front. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then stepped into the cold September morning. Fog lay on the ground in little wisps as I casually made my way to the end of our driveway. I smiled as I passed our little pickup truck. It was rusty and old, but hey, it was all ours. I waited for at least five minutes before the bus came up the road. Even though the fog was pretty strong, I could hear the familiar grumble of the engine. I almost missed that funny growling sound the bus made when it came to a halt. I climbed on the bus and instantly locked eyes with him. That one guy I hadn't stopped thinking about since summer break started. Nick grinned and made a gesture for me to sit by him. I walked all the way to the last seat on the bus just to sit next to him.

''I- I missed you.'' I could barely get the words out.

''I missed you too, Cassie.'' At first, not a word was spoken as we gazed into each other's eyes. Then, Nick wrapped his arms aorund me and pressed his face into my neck.

_ Oh God, what is he... Oh God. He's hugging me. Oh God, he's touching me. What do I do? Hug him back? What if I pull away and kiss him? Oh God, his lips are right on my friggin' neck. _

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't get actual words to come out, so I shut it in case I actually did kiss him. Nick gently let go and I realized he was looking at me in a really differnt way.

''Wow. That was nice.''

''Yeah. It would have been nicer if you hugged me back.'' He smiled. God, Nick was so perfect.

'' Sorry. I just kinda felt awkward. Did you feel it too?''

''A little. It's been so long since we've seen each other.'' Nick shrugged.

_Yeah, that's it. We aren't in love or anything. I don't love him as more then a friend. He's just my friend. _

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

''You're wearing the necklace I gave you.'' He noticed, reaching a hand to softly touch the locket around my neck.

''Oh, yeah. I never take it off.''

I expected Nick's face to turn red, but unfortunatly, I just got a very cute smile. I didn't mind his hand being this close to my neck, but when it actually started touching skin besides the necklace, then I wanted to disapear.

''So, how was your summer?''

There were so many words I could have chosen to make Nick feel awkward or sad, but there was only one that seemed accurate enough to describe how horrible it was without him. Without him, my father was diagnosed with cancer. Without him, my mother got into an accident on the highway and had to have surgery on her leg. Without Nick, I spent endless summer days on the phone or on facebook's chat just to hear his voice or see his opinions. I missed him beyond belief. When we talked, he comforted me so much more then he knew. I just wanted to be with him until the end of time. I fell asleep so many nights to the sound of his voice telling me it was going to be okay.

''Lonely.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Nick hugged me again. It was so warm and loving, and I could faintly smell the body spray he had used this morning.

''It's alright. My world just seemed to fall apart without-.''

''Without?''

''School.'' I lied. I was going to say Nick. I almost wished I would have. He probably already knew though. My world revolved around him. It was obvious to everyone.

'' Well, things should slowly piece back together this school year. If you want me too, I will come over as often as possible to have dinner with you guys. I don't want to leave you. How is your dad?''

''The doctors said they think they caught it in time. He is doing okay. They are going to put him through a few treatment operations and then he should be cleared. They hope so, anyway. They told me it probably wouldn't be transferred to me by ginetics, so I'm lucky.''

''Wow. I'm glad to hear that things are looking up. Did you get your schedule?''

''Yeah, I sure did.''

''What classes do you have?''

''Umm.... history first thing, then algebra, english, computers, chemistry, home ec and art.''

''I have home ec, history computers and chemistry with you. So at least we have quite a few classes together this year , huh?''

''Yeah, that's a good thing.'' I agreed. I had a strong feeling home economics were going to be extremly interesting.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school and we joined the tons of others marching up the cracked stone steps into the building.

''Just as I remember it. They never did fix that broken clock.'' Nick chuckled, pointing at the clock that read 2:50.

''I wish it really was two-fifty.'' I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was still very tired.

''Oh, come on! This year is gonna be fun! Cheer up!'' Nick jokingly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pressed me against him.

I rolled my eyes again. _Men. You can't live with them, you can't live without them. _

''Yeah. A great year.''

''Well, how about we walk together to your first class, seeing as how we have it together?''

''I'd like that. Don't we have to stop by the office and get our locker numbers passed out?''

''No. Now that we are in high school we get our locker numbers handed out in first hour. Unfortunatly, we have to have locker partners this year.''

''Ick.''

''Do you want to be my partner? My- locker partner, I mean.'' Nick asked in a very awkward fashion.

''Yeah, I will be your locker partner.''

History was in a small room that held maybe twenty kids. Nick and I of course sat by each other, and I was all too okay with this. We had free time most of the hour seeing as how no teacher ever gives homework on the first day.

''So, this is going to be quite a year. Things are definatly going to change.''

''Oh, I know. I hate change sometimes.''

''Don't worry. It won't be like this summer. I will be with you one-hundred percent. Nothing is going to happen to you.'' Nick promised me. Suddenly, a scrap of paper was pushed onto my desk.

I opened it up to see a small sentance written by a pen with hot pink ink.

_Are you two going out??_

I looked over my shoulder to see the girl across from me smiling. She had long feathery blonde hair that framed a beautiful face with evenly tanned skin and shocking bright blue eyes.

_No, we are just friends. I'm Cassie Summers and that's Nick Jonas._

_Oh. I was just wondering. At my school any body who was that close must be dating. My bad! I'm Stephanie Alanns. I'm new here. I just transfered from Williams High. I'm a freshman too. ^_^_

_That's really cool. I hear it's beautiful there. It's okay... Nick is like my only best friend in the whole world, a lot of people used to ask us that, but they gave up. _

_That's nice. I can tell he really cares about you. Maybe you and I could hang out sometime. With him of course... unless you don't want too. I would understand. I know a lot of places to go. A lot of fun things to do.  
__Sure. Sounds like fun._

Stephanie smiled and tucked the note safely in her front pocket. I had no idea the problems I was going to have thanks to that note.

**Nick's Point of View**

I wached Cassie sketch something in her notebook silently. I loved watching her draw. She had such an amazing talent, if only she could see that herself.

We were stuck in the middle of our first day of chemistry and everyone was chatting away. That girl named Stephanie was sitting by the other populars. I had a feeling Cassie made the wrong choice deciding to be friends with this girl. There were chances that she could get Cassie involved in the most awful things imaginable.

''I need you to promise me something, Cassie.'' I whispered. She looked up from her drawing and I nearly melted when her olive green eyes met mine.

''Yeah, Nick?''

''You won't let Stephanie ruin you.''

''What? What do you mean?''

''I don't trust her. There is something... odd about her.''

''Ruin me?''

''Yes. I like my best friend the way she is. I don't want anything changing that. Please promise me that.''

''Nick...''

''Promise.'' I was getting angry now. I would fight for Cassie until the day I die. There was no way this girl was going to change her.

''Of course.'' She continued to stare at me with those eyes until it was clear the conversation was over. Then, she returned to her sketch. I looked over shoulder and was amazed. She was shading in details on a music note with a rose wrapping around the leg. It was both creative and beautiful. I loved it. God, I loved her. She was so incredibly talented that in nearly broke my heart.

I thought home economics would be my favorite class, but it turned out to be embaressing and silly in the end.

''We will be learning the basics of how homes run in this class. Cooking, child care, spousal attention, all those things. Yes, this means you must ''marry'' someone in this class. Whoever you are sitting by is your spouse. If you are sitting by the same sex the go and find soemone to marry. Hurry now.'' Mrs. Magee chirped in her squeaky high pitched voice. I looked over at Cassie, who was sitting by me.

''Married? Wait, we can't be married!'' Cassie just sat there with her mouth open.

''We're just friends! Can we marry someone else!'' I shouted at the teacher over the other student's complaining.

''Of course not! If you two don't like each other then oh well. You shouldn't have sat together then. We are teaching marriges how to survive in this class, no divorces allowed.''

''Oh no.'' Cassie sighed.

''First you're my locker partner and now we're married. Is God trying to tell us something?''

''Maybe.''She exhaled sharpley.

''I hope they don't teach us sex education in this class.''

''Oh God, I hope not. That would be so awkward.''

''Well, I don't think they would actually make us do it together....'' Cassie's eyes widened.

''Oh. Yeah. That would be bad.'' She breathed.

After seventh hour, Cassie and I met up at our locker and I walked her to our bus.

'' So, did you have a fun first day of school?'' I asked her, wanting suddenly to get close to her.

''Yeah, actually. I did have fun. Thanks, Nick. Thanks so much.''

''No problem. You're my best friend... I couldn't let you have a crappy first day! You're going to be spending the entire year with me. You, my friend, are stuck with me. Plus, we are married now.''

''We aren't really married, Nick.''

''That's not what Mrs. Magee said. We will probably have to have one of those stupid flour sack babies later.''

''Ick.''

''What? You don't want to have a flour baby with me?'' I joked. She suprisingly took it well.

''If we're married, then Stephanie is the Virgin Mary.''

''Ha, that's a laugh. I thought you liked her?''

''I do, but it's obvious she knows her way with men. I hope she doesn't rope you in.''

''Please, I don't date wh- girls like her.'' I almost let a word slip out of my mouth that I didn't want Cassie to hear.

''Oh really? Then who do you date?''

''Jeez, you should know that by now. I like down to earth girls, not mini skirt wearing, leather clad, fake blonde sticks with another man every few days.'' I watched Cassie as I said this. I wanted realization to pass through her eyes as she discovered I wanted her.

''My stop is coming up. Thanks for everything Nick. I'll call you tonight.''

''Okay. Don't forget the promise you made.''

''I won't.'' She whispered in my ear before leaving. I watched her get off the bus with a chill going up my spine. God, that girl had a hold on me. She was something else. I loved her so much. I wanted her to figure it out though. I would never want to be the idiot who has to tell her because she can't figure it out. I want her to suddenly realize it. I sighed as the bus pulled out of her driveway. I missed her already.

I waited for my stop and then got off, suddenly thinking of Stephanie. What did she want with Cassie? She had plenty of friends already. Ones that were popular. Maybe she wanted to wreck Cassie's good girl status by dragging her to a party or two. I prayed not. I didn't expect Cassie to honor our promise. All I could do was watch Stephanie closely.

''Hi, Nick. How was your first day?'' Mom asked, standing in the kitchen, making burgers for dinner.

''Confusing. Dinner smells great mom.'' I complimented, heading upstairs to my room.

''Hey bro. How was school?'' My brother Joe asked, leaning agaist the doorway to his room.

''It was okay. Really confusing.''

''Did you ask Cassie out yet?''

''No. I don't like Cassie as more then a friend.'' I lied.

''Oh whatever. Mom should've named you Oscar Meyer. You're so full of bologna.'' Joe laughed.

''I'm not full of bologna, Joseph. I don't like her like that, okay?''

''Yeah right. You were telling me yeterday you really wanted to hug her again. You're telling me that isn't a crush?''

''You know what? Sometimes I want to hug people, okay? There are times I want to hug mom too. That doesn't mean I want to date her.''

''But Cassie isn't a relative. Come on Nick, admit it.''

''There is nothing to admit, end of story, goodbye see you at the dinner table.''

''Fine, see you later, Oscar Meyer.'' I rolled my eyes at this comment. I knew this would be my permanent nickname. Frowning, I opened the door to my room and crashed in my bed. I loved my room. It was my escape. The aqua blue walls relaxed me after long hard days and the fuzzy sea green carpet tickled my feet when I got up in the morning. I also enjoyed the desk across from my bed that had a small tv sitting on top. I always fell asleep to the sound of the tv. It comforted me. I smiled as I lifted my blanket over my head. I was so tired... and it had been such a long day.

Suddenly, I was walking down the school hallway. It was silent. Cassie was standing all alone by our locker. I had this urge inside of me, to go kiss her. So, I grabbed her hand and pressed my mouth against hers.

''Stop.'' She ordered, breaking the kiss.

''What? I thought you loved me?''

''No. Not like that. I don't want to see you anymore, Nick. Go, get away.'' Cassie pushed me.

''No, Cassie. No!'' I yelled, bolting upright.

''Are you alright?'' Joe was standing at my door.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' I breathed, my chest heaving. _It was just a nighmare. None of that really happened. _The memory still shocked me. I got off the bed and went downstairs with Joe for dinner, I was really hungary.

After dinner, I went upstairs and was suprised to get a phone call from Cassie.

''Hey. How's it going?''

''Great! The doctors just called and told us the treatment worked! The cancer is gone! Dad can come home in a few days!'' She shrieked.

''I'm so happy for you! How is everythng else?''

''Good. Stephanie called me earlier. She isn't as bad as we thought.''

''Really? What did she say?

''Just that she wanted to take me to a party next weekend.''

''Don't, Cassie.''

''I can do what I want, Nick. I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't good for me. ''

''At least let me come with you. I want to make sure you are safe.''

''Oh, jeez. Are you my guardian now?''

''Yes. I just don't want her messing you up. I like you the way you are.''

''Thank you.'' It was silent for a while.

''I'm sorry I snapped at you, Nick.''

''It's okay. I understand your reasoning. I shouldn't be so nosey. I just... care about you.''

''I understand. I should get going... I'll see you tommorow, okay?''

''Yeah. Bye Cassie.''

I hung up and lay on my bed again. I just wanted to lose myself. How do I act towards Cassie? She made things so hard. I loved the girl, but she just had to make things difficult.


	3. Stephanie's Party

**Cassie's Point of View**

''Are you ready?'' Stephanie asked through the phone.

''Almost. When are you getting here?''

''Soon. Hurry up, girl! Is Nick there yet?''

''Yes, he's here with me.''

''Okay. Have him help or something. I'll text you when I'm in your driveway!'' She said before hanging up.

I looked in the mirror and sighed.

''Are you almost done?'' Nick asked.

''Yes. Get in here, I need your opinion before I go out.''

''In your room? Are you sure? I thought I wasn't allowed.''

''Yeah. Hold on a sec though.'' I took the framed picture I sketched of nick and shoved it under my bed.

''Okay, come in.''

''Wow, you look... great.''

''You don't sound enthusiastic about it.''

''It's just a different look for you, that's all.'' Nick shrugged. I agreed. I looked down at my little black skirt that went up to my thighs, revealing a LOT of skin. Then I payed attention to my black sphaggeti strap tank top that was extremly tight. It clung to my chest and made me look like a hooker. Then my gaze flew to the strappy black high heels I had on. Okay, so I looked much different for this party. I went all out, while Nick stuck with his casual skinny jeans and t-shirt look.

''Yeah, I guess it is. I'm so nervous.''

''Me too.'' Nick frowned.

_I'm here Cassie._ Stephanie texted me.

''Time to go.'' I inhaled sharpley.

Nick followed me out the door and into Stephanie's little Malibu. We sat together in the back seat almost silently. I saw Stephanie's getup and I didn't feel like such a hooker. She was wearing mini shorts (really really mini shorts) and a sparkley red tube top that revealed a lot of her stomach and cleaveage. She also had knee high leather boots on.

We got to the party in no time, and it was a normal house with dozens of cars parked outside. I could hear the music pulsating inside. We climbed out of the car and headed straight into the house. Hundreds of people were inside, climbing up the stairs, dancing wildly with one another. Some were even getting dangerously close to undressing.

''I don't like this. I don't like this at all.'' Nick whispered behind me.

''Oh, don't be so boring. Losen up and have some fun!'' I smiled, heading straight for the soda.

''Wow, this stuff is really good.'' I told Stephanie after taking a sip of the orange soda in my glass.

''Yeah, it is.'' She frowned.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' She shook her head.

For a while, I drank my soda and leaned up against the wall. I didn't feel like dancing.

''Come on girl, you are too hot to be a wallflower.'' Stephanie giggled, pulling me into the gyrating crowd with her. I watched Nick dance with a girl nearby and I tried to focus on Stephanie.

''Let's make Nick want you.'' She grinned, grabbing me and pulling me against her.

If I was normal at the time, I would not have let her get away with this, but all that soda was making me feel wild.

We danced sexy, like a couple lesbians to the song ''She-Wolf'' by Shakira. That definatly caught Nick's attention.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, leaving his dance partner.

''Dancing. You want a turn? Here.'' Stephanie winked, pushing me against him.

_Wow, I never noticed how freaking hot Nick was. _

''You look hot, Nick.'' I shouted over the song, ''Hot Mess'' by Cobra Starship.

''Thanks. That was spontaneous.''

''I know. This soda makes me feel really good!'' I laughed.

''Soda? Oh God, I think someone might have spiked it!'' Nick yelled, taking the cup from me.

Suprisingly, I was not mad. Instead, I started dancing with him. My arms around his shoulders, my body pressed tightly against his. The cup Nick had taken from me fell from his hands and I grinned. It was working.

''Come on, dance! have fun!'' I ran my hands down his chest and he tossed his hair out of his eyes.

''Cassie, you are drunk. Don't do this.''

''Do what?'' I smirked, sliding my hands down his thighs, making Nick grimance.

''Please, don't.'' I could see the problem in his pants growing.

''Why not?''

''Let's get out of here. Find Stephanie. We need to leave.''

''We have her car, Nick.'' I smiled, fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

''No, Cassie. I won't do this with you. You need to go home. The soda is spiked. You're drunk, you don't mean anything you are saying.''

''How do you know?'' I whispered, bringing my mouth close to his ear.

''No, Cassie.'' Nick nearly shouted, trying to bring sense into me. I rolled my eyes and left the house. Nick didn't want me after all. The alchohol in my system was slightly making me feel sick. I looked around for Stephanie's car and spotted three guys standing by it.

''Hey baby.'' One grinned.

''Leave me alone.'' I ordered, attempting to get past them and open the car door.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist and I was being pulled against someone.

''Let go!'' I shrieked before a hand came down on my mouth and I was dragged over to a huge truck.

My screaming was stifled and tears started pouring down my face. I struggled against the man's hold, but he was so God damn strong that I didn't have a chance.

''Stay out here. Make sure no one comes looking for her.'' The guy holding me commanded his flunkies as he threw me into his truck.

I cried hysterically and tried to get out the other side but the truck was locked before I could reach the handle.

Needless to say, he raped me. He held me against me will and there was nothing I could do. That ass took my virginity, then tossed me out of the truck and threw my clothes at me.

Besides his friends, no one was around. Sobbing and in pain, I got dressed. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs and I knew there would be bruises everywhere the next morning. The other guys laughed at me and took pictures with their phones as I raced to Stephanie's car.

''There you are! Nick is looking for you! He just went back in the party! What- what happened?'' Stephanie asked, concern in her eyes.

I explained everything that happened, sobbing through it all.

''Oh my God. Come on, let's find Nick.''

Stephanie and I headed into the house and looked all around for him. We finally saw his crazy curly brown hair and knew we had found him.

''Cassie, there you are! Are you alright?''

Stephanie took Nick's hand and I followed them to her car. To my relief, the truck was gone.

She explained to him everything that I told her and Nick wrapped his arms around me. Immedeatly, he knew the alchohol wore off.

''I'm so sorry Cassie. They are going to pay for this. '' Nick promised, holding me in the back seat.

Stephane drove us home, but Nick did not get out at his stop.

''Come on, what are you waiting for?'' She asked Nick.

''Cassie, can I stay at your house tonight?''

''I don't think ym parents would mind...''

''Good. I don't want to leave you alone tonight.'' Normally, I would have freaked about how sweet he was being, but I just had my virginity taken from me and I was starting to hurt all over.

''Okay. I'll just drop you guys off at Cassie's then. Do you want to run in and tell your parents first?''

''No. I'll call them later.'' He replied, holding me tight. I needed him. I was so glad he was going to spend the night. I knew school the next day would be hard.

Stephanie dropped us off together, and Nick literally carried me bridal style into my house because I was so tired and hurting so much.

''Hi honey-Nick? What happened to her? Is she tired? What happened?'' I heard mom asking.

''She was hurt.'' Was all he managed to say before mom burst into tears.

''What happened?''

''Someone raped her. I'm sorry, Mrs. Summers. Is it alright if I stay the night I didn't want to leave her alone. I also don't have a ride home so..''

''Yes. Please stay, Nick. It seems you are her only friend right now.''

''Am I allowed to stay with her? She had two beds in her room. Please?''

''Do you trust him, Cassie, baby?''

''Yes, mom. Of course I do.'' I breathed weakly.

''Okay. That's fine, Nick. I will talk to her tommorow morning if she's ready to talk about it.''

''Thank you.'' I lay my head against Nick's chest, knowing tommorow would be difficult for me.

He took me to my room and lay me down on my bed. I closed my eyes.

''Thank you.'' I whispered. I felt so weak and tired.

''Can you get dressed?''

''I think so. '' I attempted to sit up and my lower stomach hurt so bad it caused me to fall off the bed in pain.

''Cassie!'' Nick pulled me into his arms and lay me on the bed once more.

''Don't get dressed. Don't even get up. I don't think you should go to school tommorow.''

''No, I'm fine.''

''FINE? You just fell over in pain, and you're fine? You aren't okay, Cassie. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.''

''Sleep with me.''

''What?'' Nick nearly fell over when I asked this.

''Sleep with me. Please.'' I begged him.

''Okay.'' Nick gently pulled the covers down and joined me in the bed. It was so awkward at first, but it did get better. He actually held me against him and we fell asleep together that night.

**Nick's Point of View**

I woke up to the alarm beside Cassie's bed and softly nudged her shoulder.

''Nick? What happened?'' She yawned.

''I kind of don't want to explain. Do you still hurt?''

''A little. It's better. I need to shower. There is dried blood on my legs from...''

''Yeah. Go ahead. It's a good thing I left clothes here the last night I stayed over.'' I grinned, slowly getting off the bed. Cassie got to her feet and then made her way out of the room. I sighed deeply when she was out of earshot. It was a good thing she was better today. I dug into her closet to find the clothes I left last weekend and I threw them on. I was happy to be comfortable in a bright red hoodie and black skinny jeans. I shoved my feet into the white and red converse from the night before and looked around the room. Cassie had some of her art framed and on the walls. On was the giant Georgia O' Keefe flower she replicated, done entirley out of purple, blue and pink pastels. Another framed piece of her artwork consisted of a forest in the dead of night with a wolf standing atop a large rock and howling at the full moon.

I looked down and suddenly saw the edge of a frame hanging out from underneath the bedskirt. I picked it up and was shocked to see... me. It was a beautiful picture of me, I had to admit. It had so many values of dark and light, and it was just amazing. I knew this proved her feelings for me. That was why she was trying to hide this from me. She liked me. I was going to make my move. I smiled as I stowed the picture back underneath her bed and patiently waited for Cassie to get done with her shower. When she was finished, she came tearing into the room and suddenly wrapped her arms around me.

''Nick... I could be pregnant!''

''Oh my God! I didn't even think of that! This isn't good.''

''Nick.. if I'm pregnant... will you be the father?''

''Me? The father? Why?''

''Because.. I know those guys won't take care of my child, but I know you will. Please?'' She begged, looking up at me. I couldn't help falling under her spell. Those beautiful ice blue eyes captured mine every time.

''Yes. I will be the father. No matter what, Cassie, I will be there for you. You and this child.''

''I will take a test in a few weeks. I will call you before I take it, okay?''

''Yeah. Cassie?''

''Uh-huh?''

Words couldn't express how much I loved her. Sadly, niether could the vomit that escaped when I attempted to tell her I love her.

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry!'' I apologized, looking at the puddle of vomit on the floor.

''Umm... ew. I'll clean it up. It's okay.'' She winced, leaving to get a napkin to clean it with.

I couldn't believe I did that. I wanted so bad to crawl into a little hole and die. I blushed as she cleaned up my sick and then we got our bags for school.

''Don't worry, Cassie. If those guys start something, I'll finish it.''

''Thank you.'' She kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed that time, and I was shocked. What had gotten into Cassie?

We went into the living room to see Cassie's mom sitting at the table quietly.

''What are you two doing awake? Go back to sleep.''

''I'm better, mom. I can go to school.''

''No, young lady. I'm not letting you go to school today. I've already notified the school. Your mother called into school too, Nick. By the way, she says thanks a lot for calling her to let her know you were over here.''

''Oops.'' I smacked a hand to my forehead. I knew I was forgetting something.

''Go back to sleep. Now.''

''Okay.'' Cassie and I went all the way back to her room.

''Great. I want to go back, Nick.''

''I know. I think your mother is right, though.''

''I guess. I'm still tired, so I guess it works out.''

''Do you want me to join you again?''

''If you want to. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to.'' She shrugged.

''I'm going to see if I left a pair of pajamas here last time too.''

''If not, you can ask mom for a pair of dad's.''

''I guess, but I would really prefer my own. Yours are too girly, sorry.''

''I do have one of those really baggy and long sweatshirts you gave me a while ago. I think that would be perfect for you.''

''Okay. Is is in the closet or the dresser?''

''Dresser.'' Cassie replied, opening the bottom drawer and pulling a ginormous blue sweater out. I put it on and looked at Cassie.

''Can I sleep in my boxers without you freaking out or anything?''

''Sure. I don't care. We're best friends, Nick. Since kindergarten remember? We used to bathe together when we were little. I've seen you naked, why would boxers bother me?''

''Because we're all grown up now and that makes it a little more awkward.''

''I guess.'' Cassie frowned, diggin through her dresser drawers to pull out a tank top, a sports bra and pink minishorts. Girls call them booty shorts, or something like that. They were similar to what Stephanie was wearing the night before.

''Do you mind if I change?''

''Nope.'' I replied, unbottoning my jeans and slipping them off. I set them on top of my other clothes and my converse. I tried to pry my eyes away from Cassie, who was now in her tank top and was sliding her shorts on. I gazed at the bruises running down her beautiful arms and legs. Why would anyone hurt her? Expecially this way. I shook my head before climbing into the bed. Cassie joined me a moment later, and she rolled over to face me.

''Thank you, Nick.''

''For what?''

''Everything. For being here with me all night, for comforting me, for being alive, God, what more can I say?''

''You're welcome. Anything for my best friend.'' I smiled before closing my eyes.

I awoke late in the afternoon, long after Cassie had been awake. In fact, she was wide awake and frantically running a pencil across paper on the bed across me.

''What are you doing?''

''Oh God, don't scare me like that! I'm sketching.'' Was the hasty reply.

''Sketching what?''

''Nothing important. Tilt your neck up a little more. Now to the left. Now the right. Perfect.''

''Wait, you're sketching me?''

''I was, until you woke up. Now, shut up. The last thing I have to do is your lips, and they have to be closed for me to do that.'' A few moments later, she set the pencil and paper down.

''How does it look?''

''It's fine, I guess. I'm not much good at sketching from observation. I'm better with paint or pastels.''

''Let me see.'' I ordered.

''Okay.'' She blushed, grabbing the sketchbook and holding it up.

''It's beautiful, Cassie.'' I gasped. It depicted me laying on the bed with my arms gently curled in front of my face so that only half of my face could be seen. The rest was my body wrapped up in the numerous blankets covering the bed and the other artwork on the walls plus the window and part of the dresser.

''You really think so?''

''Absolutley. Was I really sleeping like that?''

''Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask you... what did I say when I was drunk? I don't remember much.''

''Nothing. You didn't say a word.'' I lied. I didn't know how to explain to her how she really acted.

''But I remember saying some things... I remember dancing with you real close.''

''Yeah, but you only said I was hot or something like that. I don't remember all that much either.''

'' Okay. I still think there is more to it, but you don't have to tell me.''

''Do you even remember who the guy was?''

''The guy that--- raped me?''

''Yeah, that jerk.''

''Yes and no. I know I have seen him at school, but I can't say exactly who he is.'' I watched her place a hand to her temple and I wanted to do so much for her. She had been through a lot. There had to be something I could do to make it better.

''Come on. Let's go see your dad in the hospital.''

''We can't. Mom won't let us go.''

''Yes she will. She can come if she wants. I just want to make this up to you somehow.''

''Make what up to me? The party? What that guy did? You already have. You have been there for me since the moment it happened. I love you, Nick. Like a brother- I mean, I just can't imagine life without you.''

''Ditto. Thank you. I'm serious, though. I want to see him.''

''Maybe after I tell mom what happened last night. She seemed worried.''

''Well yeah. She is your mom.''

''Okay, let's go talk to mom.''

''Alright. Whatever you want , Cass.'' I nodded and we headed into the living room.

''Good morning. How did you two sleep?''

''Okay. How are you?'' Cassie asked her mother.

''Worried. Have you come over here to tell me what happened last night?''

''Yes, I have. Nick is going to help me. It's kind of a difficult story to... say.'' I was feeling protective of her at this particular moment in time.


	4. Revenge

**Cassie's Point of View  
** We sat down at the table and I began to tell the story of what really happened at the party. I left out me getting drunk because she would never let me to another party as long as I lived if she knew this. Maybe if she thought that Nick protected me better she would let me go as long as he was there.

''My poor baby. Thank God for you, Nicholas. You are such a good boy. Wait until I tell your mother this. She will be so proud of you for being a gentleman.''

I saw Nick's cheeks flush red as mom complimented him for saving me. He deserved it.

''I'm scared, mom. What if I'm pregnant?''

''We will protect you. Dad will be coming home in a few days. You will have both of us here again, and we will be watching out for you more then ever.''

''I have asked Nick to be the father... on the birth certificate.''

''You did? Are you two... in love?'' Mom questioned.

''No! I just... I need a father and I know Nick will help me, mom. He's like a brother to me. He would never let anything happen to me, and vice versa.''

''Oh, I see. Very responsible of you, Nick. ''

''Thank you.'' He blushed again.

''We were wondering if we could go visit dad today.''

''Sure, I don't see why not. Are you feeling better?''

''Yes. The blood is gone too.''

''It will probably wash from the skirt. I hope so, anyway.'' Mom frowned.

Later that day, we took a trip to the hospital and visited my dad.

''Hey baby. How are my two favorite girls?''

''Fine.'' Mom smiled widely.

''I'm okay.''

''Nick, my boy. Good to see you. What brings you three here? I thought you two had school?'' Dad knew something was wrong by the look on mom's face. She couldn't resist. She had to tell him everything. Absolutley everything.

''So, you saved my daughter? Besides agreeing to take care of a child she may or may not give birth to, you stayed with her the entire night last night and you saved her life? I hope someday you marry this boy, Cassie. He loves you with all his heart.''

We both smiled and turned red.

''No, we don't like each other like that.''

''Too bad. I hope to God that's how it happens. I need to be able to trust my future son-in-law. I trust you with her life, Nicholas, know that.''

''I do.'' Nick replied, not looking away from my father's eyes. I blushed as red as the crimson rose and hung my head. I didn't want any part in this.

We got into the car an hour later, mom ranting about dad's cancer.

''Oh, and Nick, I told your mom I would drop you off at home after dinner with us. Is that alright with you?''

''Yeah, it's fine.''

''Okay.''

Nick stayed with me during dinner, then I raced to my room to help Nick get his things together.

''I am going to miss you. I guess I will see you tommorow. If mom lets me go to school, that is.''

''I'm sure she will. Take care, okay Cass?'' Nick gazed deep into my eyes before placing a tender kiss on my cheek and leaving me standing there like a retard, my eyes close tightly. I went with mom to drop him off. It broke my heart to see him leaving. I knew I would have problems sleeping that night. Lo and behold, yes I did. I didn't sleep until three in the morning. I tossed and turned so much from the nightmares I was having that I threw myself off the bed. I headed off to school the next morning, feeling ready for anything. I was wrong.

**Nick's point of View**

I walked through the doors to the school, knowing something was wrong instantly. Everyone was sniggering and laughing. They mentioned ''rape'' and ''that Summers girl''. I searched all over for Cassie until I saw her, crying on the marbel stairs by the teacher's lounge.

''Cassie, what happened?'' I asked, sitting beside her.

''They took pictures of me.... after it happened. They are all over the internet!'' She sobbed, her head trembling against my chest. I nervously looked around, holding her tightly in my arms. I gently lifted her chin up.

''Are you going to be alright?''

''Nick, that's him.'' She pointed at a tall, strong, athletic blonde jock standing around two other guys by the drinking fountain.

Without thinking, I stood up and made my way over to the man that raped my best friend. The guy that was responsible for her stress, anger and hurt. I was going to end it, once and for all. I grabbed him by the shoulder and slugged him right in the face. I ignored the sickening popping sound his nose made the minute my fist made contact. Blood spilled from his nose as he scowled at me.

''What the Hell is your problem?''

''You are going to pay for everything you did to her at the party this weekend!'' I shouted, hitting him again. This time he retaliated, his arm striking me in the forehead. I attempted to ignore the pain as I continued beating him. I was losing control and almost approaching beating this guy to death when the principal caught me holding the bleeding man by the front of his shirt up against the lockers, poised to strike again. I wanted him dead.

''Nicholas! I never expected this from you. Maybe from you, Ryan, but you, Nick? Never. Both of you, my office now.'' Mrs. Albertsson shouted.

I hit Ryan again once the principal had turned her back and we followed her to her office. No one was laughing. Some looked horrified, while others almost cheered. Cassie was one of the horrified ones.

''I'm sorry.'' I mouthed to her as we passed by. That was only partly true. I wanted him to bleed more for what he did to Cassie.

''Now, what made you attack him, Nicholas.''

''He raped my best friend! Cassie, you know? The one with pretty black hair and blue eyes? He raped her this weekend. As if that wasn't enough, he posted pictures of her... naked. On the fricking internet! He deserved it!'' I screamed.

''Ryan, how could you? You can go to jail for this sort of thing! Now that I know, Ryan, I have to alert the authorities. Things like these can not go unnoticed. As for you, Nicholas, you have detention tommorow at lunch with me. You are dismissed. Not you, Ryan. We need to have a chat with your parents and the police department. You have a lot to deal with, young man.'' I heard her rant as I left the room quietly.

''Nice job, man.'' I heard someone say as I marched down the hallway, back to Cassie.

''What happened? What did she tell you guys, Nick?''

''She knows about what he did to you, sweetie. She's calling the cops. I don't know what will happen to him now. I have detention tommorow at lunch.''

''That's all? You almost killed him, Nick!''

''He could have killed you. After all he has done to you, why does it matter that I taught him a lesson?''

''It's not right, Nick. This isn't right. Just because he hurt me doesn't mean you should stoop down to his level!''

''Well I can tell you one thing. He will never bother you again.'' I smiled.

''Hey, what is this?'' Cassie asked, nodding at a flyer taped to the bulletin board across from the stairs.

''It says there is a dance this weekend.''

''Really? Sounds fun. Maybe we can go together... to-you know. Get your mind off things?''

''Maybe. We'll see. I'm going to take a test this weekend. Maybe something to relieve stress would be good for me.''

''Probably.'' The bell rang and I pressed Cassie against me tightly. I wanted her to realize I would go to the end of the earth to protect her if I had too. I think she understood.

We parted ways, but met up again in our later classes.

''Hi, Nick.'' Stephanie grinned.

''Hey, where is Cassie?''

''The office. Mr. Jacobs got a call from the office. Probably something to do with that kid you nearly killed this morning.''

''It wasn't anywhere near that bad, Stephanie.''

''Yeah right. He was bleeding all over the place. You're telling me you didn't destroy that guy?''

''You're overdramatizing it. Besides Steph, that guy assualted Cassie when she was drunk and helpless. He may have been a terrible fighter, but he was not helpless or drunk. I did not take advantage of him. I don't know why getting revenge matters. Everyone in the school has seen Cassie naked except for me now.''

''And me. I don't want to know her that well.''

''Yeah. I just.. want to protect her, you know?''

''I understand. Hey, there is a dance this weekend. You going?''

''If Cassie wants too, I will.''

''Oh. You won't... go wih me, then?''

''I don't know, Steph. I don't really like you like that.''

''Oh, come on. Every man in this classroom does except you. Maybe that's why I want you so much.''

I frowned and looked away, noticing all too soon that Stephanie had her hand on her thigh, trying to hike her skirt up a bit in the sexy way those hookers do on tv.

''I don't want you, Stephanie. Sorry. My heart is reserved.''

''Oh, really? For Cassie, right?''

''No. She's my little sister. That would be insest.''

''No, she really isn't our sister. I'll tell Cassie, I swear I will. Just one date... please?''

''Uh uh. Not with you. Not now, not ever.''

''Fine.'' Stephanie let my refusal roll off her shoulders. In my heart, I knew she was cooking something up.

Cassie was back in home ec, and thank God because Stephanie had not only been giving me googly eyes all day, but she tried to kiss me when I was at my locker. She almost had me pinned to it. I was getting tired of her sudden liking to me. I knew something was up- that she couldn't have just decided to like me now. There had to be a reason behind it all.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, fine. Has Stephanie told you anything about me lately?''

''No, why?''

''She's been flirting with me all day. She even tried to get me to kiss her.''

''You didn't, did you?''

''Of course not! What am I, insane? I would never bring any part of my body close to her! I just think it's wierd that she chooses now to flirt with me.''

''Maybe she was waiting until I left you alone.''

''She's had plenty of opportunities.''

''I don't know. Don't worry about it, I'm sure she will quit soon enough.''

''I hope so. What did the office want?''

''Me to tell my story of the rape.''

''And how did it go?''

''Awkward. Embarresing. Sad. I felt horrible. At least Ryan will pay for what he did. You didn't have to beat him, though.''

''Sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. I wasn't thinking.''

''It's okay. Just let me handle it next time, okay?''

''I guess.'' I sighed.


	5. In a Moment Everthing Can Change

**Cassie's Point of View**

I held the pregnancy test up in the light and saw the most horrid and beautiful thing I have ever seen; a little pink plus.

''Nick! Pick up, pick up, PICK UP!'' I screamed at the cell phone, quickly redialing his number. Finally he answered.

''Emergency much? You only called me nine times.''

''Sorry, Nick. It's a posotive! I'm pregnant!''

''What? Is that... wonderful or terrible?''

''It's both!''

''Oh my God! How sure are you?''

''I only had the money for one. They were expensive at that gas station. I'm really scared, Nick. I don't know anything about birthing a child.... or being a mother. I'm so scared.'' I realized, pressing my head into my hands.

''Do you need me to come over? I can be there in a few minutes.''

''I would appreciate that so much, Nick. I don't know how to tell mom...''

''I will help you. I'll be there soon, okay? I'll spend the night if you need me too.'' Nick whispered before hanging up to talk to his mom. Within fifteen minutes he was knocking on my bedroom door. By then, I had curled up into a ball underneath my blankets, shivering and sobbing. I didn't know anything about babies. How much would labor hurt? How much money would I need? What about the name, and the clothes and the gender? I couldn't have Nick do everything.

''Cassie...'' Nick opened the door and I tried to stifle my tears. I didn't want him to see me like that.

''Cassie, I know you are awake and I know you are crying. Don't be ashamed about it, okay?'' I felt a weight on my bed and rolled over to see Nick sitting beside me on the bed.

''I'm so scared.''

''I am too. I'm going to be father to a child who is actually the son of the man I want to kill.''

'' This is going to be so hard, Nick. I don't know what to do.''

''Just lay back. I'll be with you all night and all day this entire weekend. You are going to the dance tommorow.''

''I told you last night I don't have a dress.''

''Now you do.'' Nick retorted, making an exit. He returned holding the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. Knee high, midnight blue with small spaghetti straps and a wide open back. Tiny pieces of glitter and sparkles were wrapped aroud the chest area. I couldn't believe he bought it just for me.

''Nick, how could you? This must have cost a fortune!''

''It was worth it. it was only a full piggy bank anyway.''

I stood up to get a better view of the dress and wound up snuggling in Nick's arms.I loved him so much. I could have died there and the only regret I would have would be that I didn't pull away from the hug and touch his lips with mine.

''You're welcome.'' He breathed into my ear. I just couldn't express how happy I was to him.

I tried the dress on later and even modeled it for Nick. His reaction was simply amazing.

''How do I look?'' I asked, twirling around.

''Beautiful, Cassie. Any man would be lucky to be going to the dance with you.''

I felt happy the entire night, even after we were both in our pajamas and attempting to sleep. For a while, we tried sleeping in seperate beds, until I had a nightmare about labor, and Nick held me the rest of the night. He refused to let me go.

Despite how happy I was the next morning when I woke up beside Nick, I was afraid. What would the dance change exactly? Maybe Stephanie would finally win Nick over, since he gave in to her date idea. She bugged him until he agreed on going with her. He was arriving at the dance with me, but I was not his date. I was nobody's date.

I will never forget pulling into the school parking lot and getting out of mom's car. Nick looked sexy in his tuxedo, his curly brown ringlets flying as we walked together down the sidewalk. He held the door open for me and we went inside; Stephanie was waiting.

She draped her arm around Nick's waist and I could see him slightly pul away. I knew he only said yes so she would shut up. It still angered me that she hoed around with him. I dancing with one of the neary guys, keeping a close eye on Stephanie. Her dress was short and silver. It revealed so much I was suprised Nick was actually dancing with her. She kept grinding her hips against his and I would turn to see Nick tell her politely to stop. He got more angry when her hads started exploring his body. I was angry too. In fact, if she touched him one more time I was going to knock her lights out. I turned my head away for a moment and went to refocus on them and they were gone. I figured they were out in the hallway by the coat racks so I made my way there. On my way there, I heard the sound of shouting and giggling. I inspected the hallways. Behind one of the sets of stairs was a tiny room. Kind of like a janitor's closet, but bigger and open to the students, with no doors or anything. I spotted Stephanie deeply kissing Nick, her hips locked against his entire lower body. I dropped my purse and my phone inside it made a loud smacking noise. It was so loud that Stephanie stopped grabbing at Nick and looked over to see me standing there like an idiot. Dateless, alone and tears sparkeling in my eyes. Nick's head turned like lightning and his eyes locked on to mine. Pushing Stephanie away, he came at me. I ran like Hell from the school, from the auditorium, from everything. I hated her. I hated Nick! He kept letting her take advantage of him! Angry and hurt, I kept trying to evade Nick. I hid in the girl's bathroom until I felt he was no longer behind me. I waited and waited in silence until I heard my phone ring. I didn't have my phone.

''Your mom is here, Cassie. She wants to take us home.''

''Go away!'' I yelled at Nick. I was outraged that he waited there with me for what seemed to have been at lest an hour. I had been crying, like I had done a lot of the last few weeks. My eyes were swollen and red from all the salty tears I had shed this entire week. Not to mention the fact that my makeup was running. When I felt as though Nick had gone, I made my way to the parking lot where mom was waiting for me. Silence fell when I climbed into the passenger seat.

''Don't you want to sit back there with Nick?'' Mom wondered.

''No.'' I hissed. In the mirror I saw Nick wince. I had cut him deep with only one word.

The entire drive home from then on was silent. Then, we got home and Nick handed me my purse. I snatched it away from him and tossed it on the chair when we got inside. From then on, I stormed into my room.

There was a strange silence in the air as I stood up to go look in the mirror. I was unsure how to feel at this moment in time. My beautiful blue dress he bought me brought me no happiness whatsoever. Everything was ruined. This whole night had been a mistake. A single tear slid down my cheek and landed in my charcoal balck hair that I had just taken out of a ponytail. A hand flew to my necklace, a simple silver chain with a heart locket dangling off of it. My name was engraved on the little locket. Angrily, I unhooked it and let it sit in the palm of my hand for a while.

''Cassie, we need to talk.'' There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

''Go away! I don't want to see you!'' I yelled, throwing my locket at the door.

''I know you're upset but please listen to me. I'm sorry about the dance-''

''The dance that you made me go to? My first real dance? The one you spent kissing my friend? The one that you ruined? Go away, Nick.'' I breathed, more tears pouring down my face.

''It wasn't like that! I never meant to hurt you. Will you at least let me explain? Can you open the door for an apology? I will stand out here all night if I have to.''

I knew he meant it, too.

''Fine.'' I growled. The door opened and Nick came in. There was no denying he had been hurt deeply. When he saw the locket on the floor, I saw a tear streak down his face.

''She came on to me. I pulled her away to tell her something and she took advantage of that. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.''

''What was so fricking important that you couldn't say it in front of me?''

''I told her who I was in love with and she told me she could make me forget. I was stupid to think I could walk away from her like that.''

''Who you are in love with?''

''Cassie, have you ben picking up any of the signs? Staying by you day and night, beating up people for you, accepting to be the father of your child, buying you that dress. Even some of the little things... like when I told you you were beautiful. You are. You always have been. I'm falling- no- I AM in love with you Cassie. I can't stop thinking about you. I have always been and will always be in love with you.'' Nick whispered softly, gazing deep into my eyes. Was he really saying all this? I couldn't believe it.

''I feel exactly the same way, Nick. I always have.'' I was no longer crying. Now I was so focused on how close Nick was getting to my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as his lips grazed mine.

''Does that prove it?'' He asked, burying his face in my neck.

I was at a loss for words. So, once he moved his face to see what my answer was, I locked lips with him. It didn't take Nick long to push me back on the bed a little so he could continue kissing me. I was so happy I could've died from it. I ran my hands up his perfectly sculpted body, clinging particularly to his thighs and hips. He pinned me down more, kissing me deeper and deeper until our tongues were wrapping around each other. I let him explore my mouth as I continued roaming his body with my hands. I never thought I would get to feel him in a way that was so... sexy like this before. I always thought of a sisterly way. This was definalty more then sisterly. At last, Nick stopped.

''I have been waiting for that for so long.''

''Me too.'' I inhaled sharpley. All my dreams just came true in that half hour I spent making out with Nick.

**Nick's Point of View**

Things changed after the dance. Stephanie caught Cassie and I kissing behind the stairs one day and figured it was best to leave us alone. We were happy, at long last. I forced Cassie to hang that picture she had of me under her bed, and soon she even framed the one she did of me sleeping. She made countless others in the weeks to come. Especially after she realized she was not having any of the symtoms of pregnancy. She went to a doctor and he explained the heartbreaking news. It was a fasle posotive.

''She is able to be pregnant, she just did not become with child from the rape.'' The doctor informed us. I let Cassie rest her head on my shoulder when we went home later that night.

''Baby, when we are married, I promise you that we will have sex so many times you will be pregnant in the first two weeks of our marrige. Until then, I'm sure you already know that I will not try to have a baby with you right now. We are way too young. When we graduate I will think about it, okay?''

''Okay.''

One night, I caught her in her room, sketching.

''What is that?'' I asked.

''It's a baby... our baby. What I want the baby to look like, anyway. I can't wait until we get married, Nick.''

''Me niether. A few more years, Cassie.''

We did get married. Almost the moment we graduated, I presented her with the ring. Her father (now completely healed) was more then happy to give her away at her wedding.

At the reception, he patted me one the back.

''Just friends, eh? I'm just teasing, boy. You're my son-in-law now. I had a strong feeling you were going to make my little girl extremly happy one day. I'm proud to have you as my son, Nicholas.''

I laughed as I watched my brother Joe dance like a retard to a Beyonce song.

''So, he really is your brother? The docs didn't screw it up or anything?''

''I'm afraid not, Mr. Summers.'' I chuckled.

''Hey, call me dad.''

Cassie and I tried so hard to have a child. The first one was a still-born. She did not live to see the world outside her mother. After that heartbreak, Cassie began to lose hope. We tried once more and got so lucky. We were blessed with twins. Girl twins. They both looked just like their mother... except for the hair. They had my hair.

When the twins turned eighteen, I recieved a shock. Cassie had her father's cancer. The doctors said it was a more severe type. At first, it looked as though we weould lose her. I stayed with her almost night and day until they performed a brand new treatment on her. It was a success. Cassie was healed and able to live with us once again. We made it hrough anything and everthing. We suffered the pains of death and the joys of life together. Whatever would come next, we were ready. We had each other, and that was all we needed.


End file.
